


Bad Girl

by HinaSaku



Category: Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Out of Character, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Melanie wasn't the sweet woman she was always known to be? What if Melanie hated Scarlett and knew about her wanting Ashley all for herself? This is such a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Contains a way out of character Melanie.

Melanie never liked Scarlett and it took every fiber of her being not to punch the raven in the stomach and/or face as she stood there with a fake shit eating grin. She couldn't stand to see her brother marry that…whore! If anyone had ever heard such thoughts from her, why they'd have a heart attack from hearing such language both from a lady and Melanie Hamilton. Everyone always said that she was a very sweet and caring person. She looked after everyone and if someone hated her, it was out of pure spite and jealousy. However, it was just the opposite. Sure on the outside she was near saintly, but when it came to her thoughts, she was bitter and hateful. Whenever she volunteered to help at the hospital, she did it to be polite, but in truth she hated being around all those sick people and only did it to keep from people nagging her. Why should she waste her time being around those people when there were perfectly capable people to care for them? When people called, she didn't feel like talking to them, especially to that old hen Merriweather. She had even told her dear brother so and he of course scolded her for being so rude.

It was always her dear sweet brother who kept her in line and kept her from speaking the truth or rather her mind. He constantly reminding her of if she had misbehaved even once, she'd never hear the end of it from Uncle Peter, all the women that knew and loved Melanie, and especially Pittypat. Oh how she hated when Pitty had her one of her fits. Heck, she hated the woman's attitude and behavior in general as well as her presence. When would the idiot just drop dead? She had no real reason to live on. She was like a child that needed taken care of all the time and she was a nuisance to her and her brother. The world would be fine without her.

As for why she disliked Scarlett, well it was because of her and Ashley. Or rather her love for him. Oh she could not ever hate Ashley, but she could hate Scarlett. The woman was very popular around town and had the most beaus in the county if not all of Georgia. Melanie didn't hate her because of that, but because Scarlett knew she loved Ashley and he was to marry her and not her. She even become angry when Ashley confessed that he was marrying her and even after this, she went and got Charlie to propose to her and Melanie knew she didn't love him! How could you love one man one minute and literally claimed you loved another after being rejected? She just wanted to hurt Ashley and maybe her too. After all, she knew Scarlett never liked her and probably never would. Even if Charlie didn't really like Honey all that much, at least she loved and cared for him. Scarlett probably felt nothing for him.

Both before and after getting married, she had made sure that Ashley was by her side or any of his sisters' sides. Under no circumstances was he ever to be alone with Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton! Months had passed rather quickly, with Melanie receiving letters from both Charlie and her husband. Another few months and she learned about her first niece or nephew. She was happy for her brother, but hated that his wife was bearing his child. She would rather have Miss…Mrs…Ms….well Belle Watling have been the mother than that woman. Hopefully the baby wouldn't be a little brat like her. Oh how she hoped the baby would be like Charles. He was sweet and caring, while Scarlett was bratty and stupid. She'd rather him die than be with that woman! 3 months later and Melanie regretted saying such things. Her brother had died from measles and it was all her fault. By being mean and saying that, Charlie was not only cheated of love, but glory in the field. She'd keep his memory alive, not only in her heart, but in Charles's baby as well. She would not allow the baby to be as tainted as his mother was, but as sweet and pure as his or her father. As soon as the baby was born, Melanie would beg Scarlett to stay with her and her family. That way the baby would be raised the proper way, with love and care, and not the wrong way, with Scarlett wishing that the baby was her and Ashley's and ignoring it completely because of who the father was.


End file.
